


Helping out

by ZLynn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZLynn/pseuds/ZLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux follows a strange scent that leads him to a very desperate troll.</p><p>-Told by everyone's favorite Narrator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping out

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop, EriSol things. 'Er they come!

Never did you think you'd find anyone doing this, especially not the pompous prick that is Eridan, but as you watch him rut against the air as his own bulge curls within him you realize that finding anyone else would probably be far less hot than the sight before you.

Eridan is on his back, legs spread with his pants not even half way down his thighs. His nook is dripping and pooling purple fluid on the floor. His bulge is pumping itself in and out of himself and you notice he has a finger stroking the lips of his nook. His other hand is preoccupied fingering his neck gills. He looks completely desperate, he skin is flushed deeply purple and his gaze is lust filled and heavy. His mouth is agape and spilling moans and whines. 

You're stunned and honestly you're pretty aroused. Your bulges are straining against your jeans and you're very tempted to just go over and fuck him until he comes dry. You feel you psionics buzzing at your fingers and you let them fly straight to Eridan. Blue and red sparks dance across his skin but he doesn't take much notice to them, he only moans a frequency higher. That doesn't satisfy you a bit. You want him screaming. You electrocute his bulge, base to tip, and smile when he does scream. You can just imagine what it would feel like to be in him, his nook pulsing around you tight and warm. You shiver at the thought and it strengthens your steps towards him. 

He doesn't notice you as first, hell you doubt he'd notice anyone in this state, but when you pull his pants off and smooth your hands over his thighs he takes notice.

"Sol?" He questions. You shush him and lean down to his neck, suddenly desperate to feel his gills beneath your tongue. He's languid beneath you and mewling as you lap at his gills. He tastes like salt, which is a no braider seeing as he's a sea dweller, and his skin in softer than you expected. You certainly aren't complaining though. 

Your psionics are buzzing around him like a storm, dancing across his skin and stroking his gills. He's a moaning mess beneath you, more than he was before, and you take note at just how sensitive he actually is. 

You unhook his cape, suddenly realizing that he's still somewhat dressed and that just won't do in this situation, and push his sweater off reveling in the new expanse of skin. You bend down again bent on leaving your mark on him. You nip and bite at the skin beneath you, leaving purple bruises along his chest and collarbone. You move back over to his neck giving his gills a few licks before moving just below them and biting. You draw blood and lap it up like its honey. He's bucking against you as you do and you figure he's probably still fucking himself too. You pull back, intent on emptying his nook and maybe eating him out a little, but you notice that he isn't fucking himself anymore; in fact his bulge is rubbing against your crouch enticing your own bulges to come out. You watch as he somehow unbuttons your jeans and pushes your zipper down. Your bulges come out and you let one curl around him while your other moves against his nook, close but never venturing in. 

"Oh Sol! Please," he yells, bucking up against you as he does. His hands grip your shirt and he tugs on it. You get the hint so you shed it and sigh as his fingers immediately find your grubleg scars. He's gentle but he rubs against them so nicely, so perfectly, that you feel willing to give him everything he wants. "Sol," he whines. "Please."

You smirk. "Pleathe what?"

He whines more, rutting against you. You hold his hips down so he can't move. His hands try to go for your bulges but you watch, a little perplexed, as your psionics stop him and hold his hands above his head. Apparently whatever will you had left to control your psionics wanted him submitting beneath you as much as you did. Which was fine. You wanted to be in control. The geometry of his body was beautiful and you wonder how you never noticed before. The arch in his back when your psionics spark against his bulge is breathtaking. And you couldn't help but admire perfection of his skin.

Yeah, you're smitten with him. 

Coming back to reality you watch as he bites his lip, trying desperately not to beg; because no matter how aroused he is Eridan Ampora does not beg. You smirk because you know its all been begging up till now.

"You've got to tell me what you want," you say, accenting your words with a roll of your hips. "Or I can't give it to you."

He makes this pitiful noise of desperation and it makes you chuckle. You're breaking him, making him fall to pieces under you ministrations and you're hardly doing anything to do it. 

"Do you want my bulgeth? Do you want me to put them in? To fuck you until your a puddle of Ampora juice of the floor?"

He nods, too wrecked to really speak. Your dirty talk is getting to him.

"Got to ask for it Eridan."

He whines again. "I wwant your bulges-" You roll your hips. "Oh cod I want them so bad! Please Sol, please." He's struggling against your psionics and your hands, trying to get the friction your not giving him.

You smirk, "Well only 'cauthe you athed so nicely." You detach yourself from his bulge and let both of yours push into his nook. He's so wet that there's practically no resistance so you push into him hard and fast. His head flies back, his mouth is wide open with a silent scream and his back arches high off the ground. You moan throatily and rut your hips a little. It's so tight and he's so smooth and warm, even for a sea dweller. It's like being surrounded by silk. Really warm and pulsing silk, but never the less it's really good. 

"Movve," he whimpers. You piston in and out of him, your bulges curling and uncurling around themselves as you go. He's moaning and struggling against your psionics. You let his hands go and move your attention to the excited bulge rubbing against your stomach. Red and blue electricity dance across the sensitive organ and it makes Eridan scream. You bend down, moving his legs so they're tight around you waist, and dip your tongue in his already open mouth. He takes to you quickly, kissing you desperately, tongue heatedly grinding against yours.

You speed up your thrusts now because you can feel how close you are, how close he is, and his heat is getting to you. You stroke his bulge with you psionics, pushing into its sensitive flesh, then you electrocute it like you had done before. 

Eridan comes undone. He spasms around you and he gets unbelievably tighter as he comes. He screams, dislodging his mouth from yours. Psionics doesn't really do anything to you sex-wise, it's always there skittering across your skin, but it absolutely tears Eridan apart; the noises he makes and just the way he looks when he comes undone turns you on so much more. So you can't help yourself when you bite him again. Your so lost in the ecstasy of it all that you let your instincts take over. You mark him as your own and while you know he'll yell at you for it later, you just don't care. 

You pail him. You don't bother to pull out and you doubt you could if you tried, his grip around your waist is strong. You know the taboo about pailing your partner, but as you're both stuck on a meteor you kind of doubt any drones will be coming for your slurry. So you fill him and when your done you pull away to look at the damage.

Eridan has passed out, which you can't blame him for, and his skin is littered with your love bites. His nook is dripping your gold material and even some of his own material has joined yours. You wonder if he actually did pail himself before you came along. You wouldn't be surprised if he had. 

Before you had found him desperate and willing for a fuck you had been following a weird but alluring smell. Now that you look back on it you should have realized it was a scent of a troll in heat. Why you didn't you'll never know, but at this point you don't even care. Trolls in heat tend to have a lot of goes left in them and you're going to be the troll to fuck Eridan until he can't stand.

Just as you think that you feel Eridan stir beneath you, his heat already rejuvenating him into arousal. You smirk down at him as he opens his eyes.

"Ready for round two?" You say.

He glares and actually sits up and pushes you down. His mounts himself on top of you, slowly sinking down on your bulges. You swear as he smiles, looking down at you through hazy eyes.

"Are you?"


End file.
